Spy Girls
The Spy Girls are the secondary antagonists of the 2019 animated musical comedy film UglyDolls, which is based on the toy line brand of the same name. They are a trio of perfect dolls and the ruthless female spies of the Institute of Perfection, led by Lou who intends to have every doll in the town to be perfect and he wants to get rid of the UglyDolls for falling short of his standards. Tuesday (the blue-haired doll) was voiced by , Kitty (the pink-haired doll) was voiced by , and Lydia (the purple-haired doll) was voiced by . Appearance TBA Personality Tuesday Kitty Lydia Relationships TBA History Introduction The Spy Girls first appeared when kitty, (the leader of them), notices the ugly dolls arrive in perfection. Kitty draws Tuesday & Lydia's attention to them, and does a impression of how Lou would react to seeing the uglydolls. Nolan comes over and asks the spy girls who Lou is. after kitty shames him for not knowing, the three of them to him to "look, listen, and learn," gesturing up as Lou appears at the top of the stairs. After Lou's song, the uglydolls start leaving. However, Moxy changers her mind at the last minute and declares that they're staying in perfection and going to the big world. Kidnapping Ox after sending the uglydolls off with Mandy, Lou tasks the Spy Girls with kidnapping ox in uglyville. The Spy Girls sneak into Uglyville at night. On the way to kidnap ox, Lydia and Tuesday found out that Kitty stole Lydia's watch and earrings and Tuesday's Lipstick. Though upset, the two of them have to admit, that they look good on kitty. When they reach to Ox's House, They throw a grappling hook into his window to climb up. instead, the rope gets tangled on Ox and drags him out of the window and into their sack. Ox tries to run away using his ears, but steps on the rake and falls over. The Spy Girls return to Lou's House. where they find out that Ox And Lou have a history together. Kidnapping Mandy and Moxy After the Uglydolls are demorized and return to Uglyville, Lou sends the spy girls to Moxy. Mandy is with her, and before they kidnap her too, they made Evil Smiles. On the way back to Perfection, they meet up with Lou, who tells them that he's changed the plan a little bit. instead of bringing Moxy back to Perfection, he's going to recycle her along with Mandy. He pushes Mandy and Moxy down the recycling chute and leaves with The Spy Girls. Resolution Later after the Gauntlet, Lou reveals he's a prototype, and later betrays them by insultingly calling them "mindless sycophants". After defeating Lou, The Spy girls now work for Moxy, Due to Lou betraying them. And during the movie's last song, They are in Uglyville, singing how it's cool and unique to be ugly. Gallery Images DyqeedMU8AAf5TL.jpg|Spy Girls in the theatrical poster Spygirls and mandy.jpg|Mandy with the Spy Girls The Spy Girls and Nolan.png Lou and co.png The --Spy Girls-- and Lou.png The Spy Girls seeing Uglyville.png The Spy Girls making weird faces.png Kitty rolling in the sewer.png Spy Girls-3.png Spy Girls-2.png Lydia, Tuesday, Lou, and Kitty.png Kitty when Lydia asked if Lou & Ox know each other.png Lou showing Moxy to Ox.png The Spy Girls about to kidnap Moxy & Mandy.png Tuesday, Kitty, & Lydia's Evil Grins.png|The Spy Girls's Evil Smiles Spy Girls.png Team1.png Team2.png The Spy Girls & Lou.png|The Spy Girls figuring out that Lou is a prototype SpyGirls1.jpg|The Spy Girls getting betrayed by Lou The Spy Girls Redeeming themselves after Lou betrays them.png|The Spy Girls redeeming Themselves by working for Moxy Videos UglyDolls Full Movie A Spy Girls (9 20) Quotes Trivia *Like most henchmen and henchwoman, they redeemed themselves after getting betrayed by Lou. *Its unknown why or when they started working for Lou. *At the end of the movie, Its possible that Lydia is now the leader now. **When Lou begs for help after being defeated, Lydia answers for them *When Lou was about to break Mandy's glasses, you can briefly see Kitty and Lydia making an evil smirk. **however, the Spy Girls were briefly shown to feel bad about Moxy & Mandy as shown before Lou throws them down. *Despite being henchwoman of Lou, they did not sing any villain songs before redeeming themselves and were used by Lou. *It is assumed that they now work for Moxy due to Lou betraying them after the Gauntlet. *The Girls have some similiarities with some of the henchman & henchwoman. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Ninjas Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Contradictory Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Karma Houdini Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Propagandists Category:Totalitarians Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Femme Fatale